


礼物

by maze2003



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 血源诅咒
Genre: M/M, Other, 人外注意, 触手注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maze2003/pseuds/maze2003
Summary: 一个花椰菜猎人拿小蛞蝓塞了mico个满~没飙起来就撞了……主猎奇，没多少粉红描写啦~





	礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 中午梦见血源出了新DLC，被“我跟邪神在一起，快乐永不分离”的结局狂塞灵视，写点东西报社。渣练笔没头没尾，反正我爽了.jpg  
> 为车而车的新亨特人设拿来胡搞真的嗨森～

“夜安，米克拉什先生。”有着怪物外型的猎人彬彬有礼地向他打招呼，他的手指却箍紧对方的头部没有丝毫松懈。猎人向后扳动铁笼，迫使他仰起头看着自己那颗居高临下的发光花椰菜脑袋。有什么东西挤过铁笼的隔栅，正在磨蹭学者的耳畔和唇角。那些手指划过他脸颊的挫伤，触感冰冷粘腻——或者该叫附肢？学者深深怀疑对方有没有可以被称之为手的器官。他不禁哆嗦起来。

“我很抱歉。我原本没想弄伤您的。”猎人用温和的男中音向学者致歉。他的某根附肢举起一把匕首，“正相反，我给您带来一份礼物。”触须用匕首划破自己的皮肤，然后扔掉了刀，“我不会伤害您。请不要害怕。”

“这是您始终渴求的东西，那一位最后的遗物。”猎人向学者展示受伤的肢体。肿胀的伤口里面有什么正以丝毫不像流体的姿态凝聚滴落，一根附肢接住了那颗苍白的血珠，将它送到学者面前。液体在他的视野里活物似的变形拉长，伸展出细长滚圆的身体——是一只蛞蝓。小小的精灵转过它的头，对着他伸出纤细的触角。学者在禁锢他脑袋的牢笼里拼命往后仰，他很想开口质疑，抵着嘴唇的冰冷触手却只能让他紧咬牙关。

猎人轻笑出声，他翻转那根附肢，蛞蝓无声无息地落在对方的学士服上。学者的腰猛烈弹起，又被死死压住。他着迷地盯着猎人递过来的伤口，苍白泛蓝的液滴正在缓缓流下，落到他的视野之外。一滴，又一滴。安静的房间里依稀传来衣料磨蹭的窸窣声响。

“我去了渔村。”猎人在令人发疯的寂静里娓娓道来，“您肯定知道那里。科斯又名科斯姆……那是祂被冲上海岸的地方。”

“祂死在那里，从一开始就是。在教会的猎人，甚至渔村的村民发现祂之前就死了。”

学者从喉咙深处酝酿起尖叫，他拼了命地挣扎。那些触手终于可以趁虚而入，它们涌进他的衣领和口腔，镇压对方的所有动作。

“嘘。”一根附肢竖在花椰菜平滑的基部，“请听我说完。祂——”触手明显塞得不够深也不够多。学者恨恨地用它们磨牙。他咬得太用力，并得意地尝到了海的味道。

“您这是何苦。”花菜叹息道。学者很快体会到对方的意思。某种更加柔软的触感从他的齿间涌进口腔，扁平腹足划过舌尖，棒状的触须搔刮着牙龈，蛞蝓们慢慢爬满他的口腔，将下颚撑大到无法闭合的角度，并逐渐满溢过舌根。

触手从学者的嘴里缓缓退出，那里现在已经被蛞蝓们占据。猎人在对方的悲鸣和挣扎里岿然不动。那颗没有眼睛的怪物头颅用非常人性化的动作打量着那道咬伤。猎人看着破损的皮肤下面涌出的蛞蝓们，然后将那根触须搭在对方的肩膀上。“那么，我们继续。”

“科斯死了。”更多蛞蝓涌上来，爬进他的衣服，挤占肌肤和布料间的空隙。学者呜呜叫着抗拒，却只能徒劳地感受到它们滑进更深的地方。“尸体在海滩上腐坏，只剩一个空壳以及——”触手捧起一只蛞蝓，将它摆在学者眼前的铁笼栏杆上，“它们。”

“’蛞蝓是祂的使者’。请不要抗拒。”

“您的身体里面非常温暖。”猎人轻柔地叹息道，“柔软，湿润，令人安心和愉悦。这很好，它们喜欢您。您感受到了吗。”蛞蝓试探着窄小的甬道，学者瞪大双眼，发出苦闷而潮湿的鼻音。“愿祂最后的遗存紧紧盘绕着您。一如诅咒，如深海和母爱。”

细长滚圆的生物们正在他的身体内外摸索，它们成群结队舔舐他的粘膜，用触角探索每一个隐秘的皱褶。他被科斯的使者们缠绕淹没，甚至没有意识到猎人已经收回所有禁锢他的附肢，退回到远处饶有兴味地观察他。学者朦胧的泪眼看着猎人扭曲变形的头部伸出的卷须，扁平单薄，随着呼吸轻微摇曳，舒展……它们很快找到了他的弱点，并在那附近聚集成团——有谁似乎说了什么，他在冰冷的爱抚下泣不成声，呜咽声掩盖了那些话语。

绝望的令人发狂的快感正在他的脑髓里横冲直撞，又被蛞蝓们滞塞在身体里无处发泄。荧光蓝色的闪亮碎屑在空气中熠熠生辉。他蜷缩在噩梦的一角，看着光芒跳跃如射入海底的天光。

猎人在将学者逐渐溺死的高潮中漫声祷告，“聆听祂的声音，一同悲泣。愿您被这份爱紧紧盘绕，一如诅咒。”

“愿它们如爱科斯母亲一样爱您。”


End file.
